


reaffirmation

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week, Rain, oisuga, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is scared of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reaffirmation

"You know, I thought I loved thunderstorms. But nope. Scared shitless right now." 

There's a chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Well, just keep listening to my voice until I get home, alright?" 

Suga sighs and tugs the blanket tighter around his body. He steps away from the window and towards the living room, where he sits between his make-shift pillow pile. "You're still on the train right?" 

"Yeah, we're just a minute or so from the station, so I should be back within half an hour. You can survive that long without me, right?" 

"Oh please," Suga laughs, glad to have his boyfriend as a distraction. He can't wait until the real thing walks through that door, though. "Just get home safe. The roads look pretty bad." 

"Well then stop looking at the roads! I don't need you cursing me Suga-chan." 

"Don't call me that Tooru." 

"Aye aye captain." 

"Tooru," Suga says exasperatedly, but Oikawa just laughs. Needing a change of subject he asks, "So how was the camping trip?" 

"It was great!" Oikawa replies immediately. Suga smiles and falls over on his pillows, moving the blanket up higher so it covers his head. Now all he can see is a sliver of the living room wall across from him. "We caught so many fish you would not believe it. I threw all mine back but Iwa-chan kept keeping his to cook over the fire and can I just ask that we don't buy any fish from the market for the next century? I'm so tired of the smell of cooking fish." 

"As long as I can still eat my shrimp then that's fine by me." 

"Eh--" 

"Deal's off." 

"Hey!" 

Suga smiles and pulls his knees up tighter. A crack of thunder rings out over head, scaring Suga. He lets out a small whimper. 

"Suga, Suga, listen to me." 

Suga opens his eyes at the sound of Oikawa's calm voice. 

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. And relax your body." 

Suga does what he says, hardly realizing that Oikawa knew Suga's body was tense. Oikawa was perceptive like that. 

"I'll be home soon, okay? Just keep listening to me." 

"I am," Suga whispers. His hand clenches over the phone, the phone digging even further into the side of his face. He takes in another deep breath and upon exhalation, he relaxes his body again. 

"In the meantime I will tell you that I just realized I don't have an umbrella and I hope you have a warm fort waiting for me when I get home because I will be soaking wet." 

Suga forces a laugh. "Sure, I can do that." 

"Good, good." for a moment Oikawa is silent, and underneath the thunder and pitter-patter of rain, he can hear the sounds of the train station on the other end of the phone. "You know I love you, yeah?" 

"I do," Suga draws out the word, wondering where it came from. 

"Good. Now, I don't want to buy a new phone because this one died of water damage, so I'm gonna have to hang up now. You'll be okay until I get home, got it?" 

Suga sucks in a deep breath, feeling his eyes water. "Got it." 

"I love you," Oikawa repeats. "I'll be home soon." 

Another crack of thunder echoes overhead. "See you soon."


End file.
